Paparazzi
by xXShadowXKissedXx
Summary: Songfic type thing! Axel and Roxas are the two hottest gay men in the industry, what will happen when they're asked to do a duet together? Oneshot - AkuRoku - Rated M


I've wanted to do this since I first heard the song Paparazzi.

Please forgive my killing of this epical song by Lady Gaga!

Warning: BoyxBoy Don't like it don't read it!

Disclaimer: I own none of it, not Axel, Not Roxas, Not Xemnas, Not even Paparazzi by Lady Gaga :P

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ok people everybody quite!" A man with long silver hair and orange eyes shouted in the cramped studio. "Ok Axel and Roxas from the top!" The two young looking men in the sound booth glared at each other.

"Remind me again Xemnas why I'm doing a duet with this amateur?" The taller of the two questioned. He had flaming red hair forming spikes down to his shoulders, and cat like green eyes with purple tear drop tattoos under them.

"Because Axel, Roxas is the next big thing other then you of course, and you are both gay. This is exactly what the public want! The two hottest gay men in the industry doing a duet together!" The older man said excitedly pointing to Roxas, who had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes you could drown in, then back to Axel. "Now if you don't mind we're burning studio time!"

"Fine" The red head growled just as the beat started to play. He was the first to sing.

"We are the crowd, we're c-coming out

Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you

It's so magical,

We'd be so fantasti…."

"STOP!!!" Xemnas screamed. "Axel what the fuck was that?!!?!? I've never heard you sing with absolutely no fucking emotion in your voice! How are we supposed to sell that shit!?" The silver haired producer fumed. Axel was well known for a few things, his amazing body and voice, his bad ass personality, and of course the great sex. Notice nothing on that list said anything about emotionless singing. "I want you to pretend you are not a jealous prick, look into his eyes and pretend his is the love of your life, boy of your dreams, whatever! Make it happen, and make it happen fast!" With that Xemnas and whoever else was in the recording studio left the small area.

"Good going now Xemnas is pissed." The blonde sneered.

"Oh like you could've done better? How am I supposed to sing this shit?" Axel sure as hell didn't write this song, he wasn't even sure who wrote it, but whoever they are, they should be afraid. Very afraid.

The blonde next to him sighed. Roxas had no problem with Axel when he came here this morning, the truth was Roxas has had a giant crush on the rock star ever since he had released his first single. That was he had no problem with him until the red haired sex god decided that he was going to glare at the poor blonde every chance he got. As Roxas mind ceased to wander he noticed the mentioned red head was in another world, most likely thinking of ways to torture then fire the song writer. This gave a chance for Roxas to look over the man before him, long legs and a slender waist, he was any gay mans walking wet dream. Speaking of which those skinny jeans and tight wife beater where leaving very little to the younger's imagination, and he soon found himself with a growing "problem".

"Fuck." He whispered harshly, trying to figure out the best way to maneuver out of the studio without Axel noticing him.

Little did Roxas know, meanwhile Axel was having a mental debate with himself. There was no denying the blonde was downright fuckable and he even had an angelic voice to match. So why was the red head so angry with him, oh right because Axel is an attention whore. So now Axel yes AXEL was feeling very guilty for having been such a bitch to Roxas. He didn't do anything wrong, the kid just has a great voice and a cute face. So after establishing that, Axel realized he might just possibly want to screw the kid, ok he DEFFINATLY wanted to screw him. He was brought out of his thoughts though when the mentioned blonde let out a curse.

Axel looked over startled to see Roxas trying to leave. Not only that but the blonde had a very noticeable bulge in his pants. "Well what do we have hear?" The red head asked grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Having some issues Roxy?" Where the hell did Roxy come from?

"Err I-I, no umm I just was going to the bathroom?" He said, cheeks burning from a blush that was covering his whole face. Axel stood up off the stool he was sitting on and stalked towards the younger boy.

"Why go all the way to the bathroom, when I can just take care of it right here?" He smirked, pinning Roxas to the wall and pressing their lips together. The blonde only hesitated for half a second before pressing back. A tongue slid across his lower lip asking for entrance which he granted, letting Axel totally dominate his mouth. They stayed like that for a few brief moments before the red heads hands started to wander up under Roxas shirt, and his lips trailed butterfly kisses down his neck.

Roxas moaned quietly as nimble fingers worked on his belt, pants, and boxers. Occasionally a few of those fingers would brush against the bulge between his thighs. When Axel finally got all the troublesome clothing off of the blondes lower half he dropped to his knees and eyed his prize.

"Mmm Axel." Roxas let out as the rock star engulfed the tip of him, stroking his shaft with his hand. The red head took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, until he had completely deep throated Roxas's member. Roxas thought he was in complete heaven, and then Axel started to bob his head, sucking and humming as he went.

Roxas being a complete virgin in ALL things sexual couldn't last long, thanks to Axel's experienced mouth. He threw his head back and moaned Axel's name loudly as he came, suddenly they were both grateful for the soundproof booth they were in. "Mmm you taste good Roxy." Axel purred as he stood to his full height. "You're also cute when you cum." Roxas's face was as red as Axels hair, as he pulled his pants up fastening his belt back in place.

"I um, thanks?" Axel smirked but didn't have time to respond as the door to the studio was thrown open.

"YOU BOTH BETTER BE READY TO FUCKING SING!" Xemnas shouted, once again shoving everyone through the door to start recording.

"Oh I think I'm all warmed up and ready to go." Axel winked at Roxas who nodded his head and they both turned to the mics waiting for their cues.

"Good, from the top." Once again the beat started playing and Axel sang first, eyes never leaving Roxas.

"We are the crowd, we're c-coming out

Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you

It's so magical,

We'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,

Not sure what it means, but this photo of us

It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights,

'Cause you know that baby I"

And now it was Roxas's turn.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi,

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi"

Half way through the chorus Axel took over again

"Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi"

And the duo continued on switching off their parts and voices perfectly in sync.

Roxas:

"I'll be your boy, backstage at your show,

Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rock star,

In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes,"

Axel:

"Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn,

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry,

It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie

'Cause you know that baby I"

Roxas:

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi,

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi"

Axel:

"Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi"

Axel and Roxas:

"Real good, we dance in the studio,

Snap, snap to that shit on the radio

Don't stop, for anyone,

We're plastic but we still have fun!"

Roxas:

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi,

Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your

Papa-paparazzi

Axel finished the song off with the last part of the chorus.

"Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,

Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,

Papa-paparazzi"

When the song faded out Xemnas immediately chimed in, "Perfect! You guys have some amazing chemistry singing together! Well you're free to go now, I'll be in touch with you both later!" Xemnas said grinning before shoeing them both out of the recording studio. The two singers looked at each other.

"So Roxy wanna go get some pizza?" Axel flashed a lopsided grin as Roxas nodded his head and grabbed onto Axel's hand.

As they both made their way out the door a camera flash went off.

"Well fuck, the paparazzi is stalking us already!"

-End-


End file.
